


Birthday Gift

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday, Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, Soft DongChan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: Another short dongchan for y'all. I missed them so so much i hope they stop fighting over silly things lol
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Kudos: 54





	Birthday Gift

Joochan woke up to the soft buzzing of his phone placed just above a small compartment over his headboard. His eyes were still close although his already conscious. His nose was still stuffy and his breathing slightly constricted due to catching a cold just yesterday. He remembered going to bed earlier than usual as he wasn't feeling well and he felt sorry for the members who bought a cake to congratulate him in advance for his birthday. Had he not gotten sick, he would've enjoyed the advance celebration. 

His phone buzzed again and he slowly adjusted his vision when he opened his eyes. It tickled. Joochan could feel a soft blowing of warm air on his nape only a second he realized he was being cuddled. The soft heartbeat against his back, and the low sound of snore in sync with the rise and fall of the arm that draped around him. Just by the sight of the slim fingers that were cutely clutching the end of the blanket, put a soft smile on Joochan's face. He knew whose hand it was and even when he wouldn't turn around, he knew exactly the person was hugging him from behind. Using all his force though his body ached, he faced him. 

Joochan thought he could stare at his cute face the whole day he wouldn't get bored. He brought his hand up and caressed the soft cheek. Moved closer to land a peck on the sleeping male's nose before pulling back to his pillow. The young lad's eyebrows furrowed; a sign he's about to wake up. Joochan counted down, three... two... one...

"Good morning, Donghyun," slightly like a whisper, he greeted with a smile. 

Instead of greeting him back, Donghyun snuggled forward and buried his face until his nose touched Joochan's throat, inhaling that familiar scent; Donghyun's favorite. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" he mumbled against the skin. The action caused his voice to sound deep and husky and the vibration produced when he talked against Joochan's skin was enough to make the latter's insides flipped. Joochan hugged him back. 

"You're acting like you are the one who's sick," he commented and stroked his boyfriend's soft hair.

Donghyun hummed, "I was so worried..." 

Donghyun wasn't the type who professed love rather he showed it through actions like the little skinship meant he missed him, the teasing and bugging meant he wanted attention, and the soft stares basically just meant "I love you, I really do" and Joochan's fine with those signs he decoded it a long time ago even before they started dating. 

Joochan wasn't feeling well and Donghyun being mushy early in the morning was just the perfect gift Joochan could ever want. It's a time like this when he felt Donghyun's love surging throughout his entire system. To be loved by this Kim Donghyun was the sweetest gift. Joochan stayed silent because he suddenly felt emotional, and grateful and loved. 

Donghyun, on the other hand, moved away to look at the birthday boy's lovely face. "What? You are not gonna cry because you're touched or something, right?" he cupped Joochan's face while his eyes smiled. "You seemed pretty cold last night as you were slightly shivering so I thought I could share some body heat," he smugged. 

Joochan shook his head as he giggled. "Crazy. But that was helpful, thank you." His fingers were playing Donghyun's hoodie strings. "What about Jaehyun and Jibeom?"

"Mmm... They slept in my room. Bomin's taping." Donghyun answered lazily. Without warning, he kissed his boyfriend on the lips. He kept their lips pressed for a while feeling the softness and the pleasing buzz on his body. It's always like the first time when he kissed Joochan after a heated argument. The same satisfaction and the same old feeling. 

"Please don't get sick anymore," Donghyun said while running down his fingers from Joochan's head to his chin. "I seriously didn't know what to do especially you weren't sitting next to me yesterday." Donghyun held Joochan's hand underneath the blanket and smiled shyly, "You don't know how much I wanted to hug you but there were cameras flashing here and there so I only kept my distance near you. And there's Bomin all clingy." 

"I know." Joochan pulled Donghyun closer and embraced him again. "I love you, Donghyun and I'm sorry for worrying you." 

They stayed like that for a while, melting together on the sheets. Donghyun loved how Joochan smells in any way and Joochan loved feeling Donghyun's warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another short dongchan for y'all. I missed them so so much i hope they stop fighting over silly things lol


End file.
